


Double Tap

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, rated for kimblee being kimblee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always kill 'em twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the movie "Zombieland".

* * *

The hot sand blew into my eyes and mouth, drying and sticking to my throat like a second skin. Scowling, I rubbed at my eyes. A sharp growl sounded in front of me, followed by feet scuffling in the sand. Half-blind, my head snapped up, seeing an Ishvalan charging at me, a long knife wielded in one hand.

I fired, and the body crumpled.

"Nice shot," a voice said behind me, and I whirled around, seeing one of the alchemists- Kimblee, I think it was. He smiled at me, his hands in his pockets. His eyes traveled to something just behind me, and made a "tsk" sound, shaking his head. "Oh no," he said softly, his expression the perfect picture of mocking sorrow, his voice saturated with delight. "It seems you have a twitcher, officer."

I turned around. Sure enough, the body was twitching, gurgling sounds erupting from his mouth, blood soaking the sand from the wound. His wild eyes found me, and didn't look away, even as his body continued to jerk.

A small shift caught my attention, and I turned to see Kimblee spreading his hands, clapping them together.

The body, the sand- everything, it seemed- exploded. Blood and skin and sand stuck to my face and in my mouth. Kimblee smiled pleasantly at me, absently brushing off some of the blood.

"Rule number one. Double tap, officer," Kimblee said, absolutely grinning now, a splatter of blood across his own face. "Always kill 'em twice."


End file.
